We've Got Tonight
by violetkisses
Summary: Tonight...tonight was all they had. And they were determined to make it last. Because tomorrow, tomorrow was goodbye. Surprise!xZero To know who it is, gotta read it! All you have to know is that it's yaoi.


**A/N:**Uhmmm...uhhh hey guys? *cowers* Please don't murder me! I know I haven't posted Kaname's side on my Great Pretender's Trilogy yet but it's almost finished...uhh yes. It is. So please forgive me for posting this first! I just had to right it. Blame Phillip Phillips for singing the song called, "We've Got Tonight". Inspiration, inspiration.

So anyway, here is my new story. Hope you guys like it.

**Pairings: **SurprisexZero - Yes, surprise. You just have to find out at the end. Be patient.

**Warnings: **None, really. Aside from a sad Zero...none.

* * *

**We've Got Tonight**

A silver-haired man sighed as shivered from the night's cold breeze. He shifted his gaze to the beautiful night sky above him. Endless pools of black comprised the night, blanketing the world in total darkness if not for the beautiful sphere called the moon, whose cold light illuminated everything its light can touch. Glittering diamonds adorned the darkness called night, hundreds – no, thousands of them accompanying the shining moon on its quest to brighten the world's temporary fall to darkness.

It was a breathtaking sight. Something Zero always took for granted before, never sparing it a glance, never giving it a second thought as he made his rounds around the academy every night. But tonight…well, tonight was different. Tonight, he seemed to appreciate everything his lilac orbs landed on: the trees, the flowers, the stars, the moon, the lake, _everything_.

Zero looked at his watch. 5 minutes before 6. _He _would be here soon. Zero smiled at the thought but it was cut short when a pang shot right through his heart.

Tonight…tonight was all they had.

_It was all they had before tomorrow comes._

Zero pushed the sad, negative thoughts away. He hummed a tune under his breath, his soft melodic voice mingling with the natural sounds around him. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for _him_ to come. Again, Zero smiled. He really was in a good mood, huh? Well, If the absence of his usual scowl was to go by, then yes. Maybe he was.

Zero shivered for the 2nd time that night. It was really so cold. So cold that he was almost unable to move his fingers. But it didn't matter. Even if the cold would make him unable to move his entire body, he would endure.

Because tonight…tonight was all they had.

Tonight was their last night together and he would make it count. If freezing to death was what it took, then so be it. What mattered the most was that he would spend the night with the man he loved, the man he cared for, the man he longed for.

"Zero," a strong, baritone voice came from behind as the warmth of a human touch chased the cold away. Zero closed his eyes in relief as he leaned into the embrace, the strong pair of arms encircling him tightening their hold.

"You're late." He said as he relished in the warmth his lover's body gave him.

"I know," Butterfly kisses suddenly assaulted Zero and he shivered as the kisses trailed from his cheeks down to his neck. "I'm sorry."

Zero laughed, his tinkling and melodic laugh making the man behind him smile. Zero turned around so that he could face his lover. He looked at the man with so much adoration and love that it was enough to make anyone go weak in the knees. Fortunately or unfortunately for Zero, his lover seemed immune to it. He smiled. "It's okay. It's not like I was waiting long anyway."

The man hummed as he planted a chaste kiss on Zero's forehead, then on his nose, then on his cheeks, then on his lips. "Really?"

Again, Zero laughed at the sweet act. "Really. Come on, let's eat now. I'm starving."

The brunette eyed his angel's stomach in amusement, "You're _always_ starving."

Zero blushed as he pulled his lover towards the picnic mat he prepared for the both of them. "Am not!"

"Are so." The man teased back, loving the faint blush that adorned his lover's cheeks. Really, Zero was just too cute. And he was pleased that only _he _could see this side of the prefect. He didn't want to share it with anyone else. He wanted this side of Zero all to himself. Call him selfish, call him possessive, call him anything and he wouldn't care. Because all that mattered to him was Zero.

Zero scowled, "Whatever, lover boy(1). Less talking and more eating." And with that, Zero busied himself by shoving different kinds of food in his mouth to fill his insatiable stomach.

Because he was so busy, Zero didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him and his every move with so much love and amusement. The man smiled. He watched as his cute lover shoved food into his mouth. Even with such barbaric act, Zero still managed to look beautiful. So beautiful.

The silver hair that framed Zero's face glowed under the moonlight, making him look like Adonis himself, a god in disguise. Everything about Zero just glowed. His skin, his eyes, his lips. _Everything. Everything about him was beautiful. _

Zero was utterly, completely, and soul-stirringly beautiful.

Suddenly aware of the pair of orbs watching him, Zero looked up from his plate, his head tilted in question, "What the hell are you looking at?"

The man shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. I missed you, is all."

Lilac eyes softened, "I missed you, too."

The brunette stood up, taking Zero with him as he lead Zero back to where they stood before. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked. He felt Zero nod as they continued to admire the night in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Zero was sad. He was happy, yes. But the sadness almost completely devoured him. After tonight, they wouldn't be able to see each other again. After tonight, nothing will ever be the same again_._ His lover has made his choice. And as much as it pained Zero to admit it, the choice his lover made had no place for him.

Tomorrow would be the start of yet another war and tomorrow they would have to go their separate ways. They were both in conflicting sides so the hope of being together again was thin…until the war was over, that is. And there wasn't an assurance that both of them would survive….and that fact was what pained Zero the most.

The reality that one of them would have to die, the reality that by the end of it all they might not be together again…it hurt him, it scared him, it pained him.

He didn't want the night to end. He didn't want tomorrow to come. He didn't want to face reality, to face the war, to face his responsibilities. All he wanted was to stay in his lover's sweet embrace forever. All he wanted was for the night to never end. All he wanted was to be with his sweet, sweet brunette forever. And all he wanted…all he wanted…

All he wanted would never be.

Tears managed to break out of Zero's control as they flowed freely, uncaring, unknowing. Zero couldn't stop it. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He was just in too much pain, in too much sadness. It was too much to handle, _too_ much.

His lover comforted him, drawing small circles on his clothed back. "Shhh, don't cry. Don't cry." He said as he kissed Zero's salty tears away, his heart aching as he watched his strong silver-haired angel crumble. He didn't want to hurt his angel with his choice but it had to be done. _It had to be done. _

And he was so sorry. So very sorry. He loved Zero. He _really _loved Zero. He loved Zero so much that it hurt. But his choice…it had to be done. It just had to be done.

He closed his eyes, tightening his embrace. "Don't think about anything but us, Zero. Tomorrow can wait so tonight…just think about us. Just think about us."

He tilted Zero's chin, his eyes taking in Zero's every feature, wanting to forget nothing and needing to remember everything. Because…because he might not have another chance to be this close to Zero again. He might not have the chance to be with Zero again. He might not have Zero in his arms again.

Tonight was their last chance. Tonight was their last embrace.

Because tomorrow…tomorrow would be another day. And tomorrow would mean goodbye.

He closed the distance between him and Zero, capturing his angel's sweet , plump lips as he whispered over and over and over again, "I love you, Zero."

Lilac orbs gazed lovingly at mismatched ones, his hand cupping his lover's cheeks, "I love you too."

Tonight was theirs.

Tonight existed only for them.

Tonight would be their last chance together because tomorrow would be another day, another future, another reality.

But it didn't matter. Yes, it didn't. All that mattered was tonight. Because yes…

_They've got tonight._

"I love you too, Rido."

* * *

**(1)**

**A/N: **Expected that didn't you? Or maybe you didn't? Haha, So uhmm anyway. What did you guys think? Review would really be appreciated! Thank you!

Gonna get back to writing Kaname's side now! Ta-ta~


End file.
